Naruto Sakura Hinata
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Naruto Sakura and Hinata threesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Sakura Hinata**

Naruto: Sakura-chan, will you go out with me?

Sakura: Sure I-

Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOO! NARUTO KUN PLEASE NO. ME IS PRETTIER PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto: W-What? But your eyes are ugly..

Sakura: Yes you ugly! UGGGLY!

Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NO! BY BOOBS BIG! NOOOOOOOOO NARUTO KUNNNNNN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Sakura: Shut up bitch, you sound autistic! *Slaps Hinata*

Hinata: How dare you slap me! NARUTO KUN! SHE SLAPPED ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto: Go away ugly, I can smell shit from your armpit.

Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOO. NARUTO KUN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sakura: *Kicks Hinata in the face*

Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHE HIT ME! NOOOO-

Naruto: *Takes out a gun and fires inside her mouth as blood comes out of her ears*

Hinata falls down unconscious.

Sakura: Steps on Hinata's head as it cracks like a tomato.

Naruto: Phew, she was annoying.

Sakura: I know.

Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NARUTO KUN NOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto : *Fires five more times.*

Sakura: Yup, that should do it.

Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto/Sakura: SHUT UP SLUT! DIE! *Steps on her as she gets flattened with the ground.*

 **Author's Note: Hello guys, here's my new fanfiction. I hope you like it** **I put a LOT of effort in this please let me know how you liked it!**

 **Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Sakura Hinata**

Three years later

Naruto and Sakura stood in front of Hinata's grave.

Naruto: Sigh… even though she was annoying, she was still our friend.

Sakura: Yes… we shouldn't have killed her like squashed tomato.

Naruto: Yes… I shouldn't have bulleted her like Gandhi.

Sakura: I wish we could change things…

Naruto: Yes… I wish we could-

 **Hinata: *inside grave* NARUTO KUN NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I AM ALIVE HELP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Naruto: RASENSHURIKEN!

Sakura: SHANNNAROOOOOOOOOOOO

..

..

Naruto/Sakura: That was a horrible wish….

 **Author's Note: Here's chapter 2!**

 **Guys why all the negative reviews? I know my writing isn't the best but you could tell me how to improve maybe?** **Please don't be so mean… or else… or else I will… POST CHAPTER 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Sakura Hinata**

Naruto and Sakura were happily married for the past ten years. The have two kids, a boy named Hinashitto and a girl named Hinatrashina.

Hinashitto: Sis, do you know where we get our names from?

Hinatrashina: Yes, from our parents?

Hinashitto: No, I overheard there lived a really ugly fat ninja once upon a time, we get our names from her.

Hinatrashina: Why would our parents name us after such an ugly fat loser?

Hinashitto: We should ask mom!

 **To Be Continued:**

 **Author's note: Here's the latest instalment of the epic story of Naruto Sakura Hinata! Hope you guys are enjoying it to it's fullest! I put a lot of work in them so please show some love.**

 **Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hinatrashina** : Brother! I have finally learned a way to finally talk to that ugly fat lady we learned about!

 **Hinashitto** : Ugly fat lady? You mean the one that smells like ant piss? Hinata?

 **Hinatrashina** : Yes that fat ugly cunt! So, all we need to do is use this forbidden Jutsu that will get us back in time.

 **Hinashitto** : Oh really? But sis, why do you want to go visit that fat and ugly pig?

 **Hinatrashina** : Ugh, you forgot already? We need to know how we got our names! Mom wouldn't tell us!

 **Hinashitto** : OH RIGHT! Okay, I will go… even if it means I have to smell that fat dog poop. Research is research!


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Sakura Hinata**

 **Hinatrashina:** Wow… we are actually back in time.

 **Hinashitto:** No kidding… and at the perfect place, no doubt, this ugly cunt in front of us must be the fat pig we got our names from.

 **Hinata:** A-A-anno… watashi-

 **Hinatrashina:** Stop stuttering you, ugly piece of bacteria piss. Stuck a horse dick inside your throat bitch?

 **Hinashitto:** HAHAHAHAHA sister, that was the perfect description! HAHAHAAH, this ugly poop is beginning to tear up!

 **Hinata: W-why are you guys being so mean to me?! W-Who are you?**

 **Hinatrashina:** EWWWWW! I smell rotten eggs and dead cat balls from your mouth! Stay back!

 **Hinashitto:** You are right! Careful sis! This ugly fat donkey ass has a deadly weapon! Her breath stinks! Yikes!

 **Hinata: Waaaaa waaaaa! NARUTO KUN HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP WAAAAAAAAAAAAA~**

 **To Be continued~**

 **Author's Note:** Hello guys, sorry for the late update, life has been hectic this past few months. It's hard to come up with the plot for this story, but I put in a lot of effort. Hope you like it.

 **Review~**


End file.
